1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention is utilized for covering seams between plasterboard members to form, when covered by plaster, an invisible joint therebetween.
2. History of the Prior Art
At present in plasterboard construction where plasterboard sheets meet, the seams are often covered with a paper tape approximately 3 inches in width which is plastered over so as to become invisible under the final painting or papering of the wall. Corner seams, both inside and outside, have most recently been finished using metal stripping in special shapes, one of which forms the inside corner and another which forms the outside corner.